Diamonds Are Forever
by Won'tSayI'mInLove
Summary: I always knew that being a vampire would change things. I knew Charlie would see the obvious difference, that Mom would start to wonder. But I never knew just how much being a vampire would change how Jacob saw me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, my first Twilight FF. No flames, yes constructive criticism, yes shameless praise (not that I expect any: my stories tend to suck.), no coming to stab me if I forget to update, yes stupidity. Got that? (: Lol. If you don't like it, you hav until chap 3 to tell me it sucks, or else I'll get all creepy-happy. And trust me, that's just disturbing. (Happy emo chibi? Don't even **_**try**_** to tell me that's not messed up.) Final note: The story is from Bella's POV unless it says otherwise.**

**Well, R & R! And sorry its so suckishly short...**

_Maybe we weren't supposed to be  
and forever doesn't mean an eternity?  
Maybe there's a reason  
our happily ever after  
just refuses to come?_

Well, rules are meant for breaking,  
and reality is over rated.  
Nobody can ever know  
that forever will be tomorrow.

Forever may not come...

Nobody ever thought to watch us  
so maybe it's not our fault?  
And if nothing can ever hurt me  
then why am I dead inside?_  
__  
Maybe it doesn't matter that we're not supposed to be  
'cause forever may never come..._

I stared at my reflection, and I no longer recognized myself.

It was because I had been turned. When Edward had refused to turn me, I asked Alice. Alice said no. I asked Rosalie, and she told me she hates me, and wanted me to suffer. I took that as a "no" until she added that this would make me suffer the most, so she would. She bit me, and that's how I turned.

I'm slowly realizing how weird this must sound to anyone who doesn't know about our kind. Really, really weird.

Anyway, me hair has tamed itself into pretty waves, rather than the formerly untamable frizzy curls I'd had before. My cheekbones have gravitated about an inch so my face looks "a lot prettier," as Edward's brother Emmet told me. (Edward insists I looked better before.) I've become thinner, and more pale, and I'm now "way too good at everything" (that's what Edward said. He's got a lot of negative things to say about me turning.) And my eyes were green. They went from green to black, depending on how well fed I was that day.

Fed. I hated that term. I was practically a Cullen now, because Charlie and my mom had no idea that I'd turned, and that included their hunting trips. We were what the Cullens liked to call "vegetarians": we only drank the blood of animals. Sounds weird, but actually, its a little like carrot juice, or wine, depending on the animal.

Ew. Just last week, I would have been appalled with myself for saying, or thinking, that. But its true, it does taste like wine.

Turning changes everything.

So, why exactly am I sucking blood? Why do I look different? And what the heck do I mean by "It's because I turned"?

Well, to sum it all up, I'm the messed-up way that I am because I am now a vampire.

Oh, shut up. Like there's a better way to put it!

**A/N: I wrote the poem in about three minutes, so I'm sorry it sucks. So sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. I kinda hate this story, and how it started. But whatevs. I HEART EDWARD! HE'S SCHMEXY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Even if he is a butthead! (heh heh. Sorry, I'm just re-reading "New Moon" now. I finished "Eclipse" and now I'm super-psyched for the next book! "Breaking Dawn" or something like that, right?)**

"Bella," Edward began, his voice strained. "You are a vampire now, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I said, keeping my eyes on the road.

"And you know everything that comes with that, right?"

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Then why, _why _are you driving so maddeningly slow?" Edward howled. "Speed up!"

"Edward," I scolded. "I'm going seventy miles an hour. That's not slow."

"Anything under a hundred is slow," Edward mumbled.

"Well," I said, loudly, "I am the daughter of Police Chief Swan. Obeying the law had been pounded into my head ever since I was born."

"And?"

"And that includes the speed limit."

"Bella, I break the speed limit when I _run_. Driving should be faster than running."

"Yeah, but not _your_ running."

"Pull over. I want to drive."

"No. _I_ want to make it to your house alive."

Edward sighed, obviously frustrated. "Please?" he asked, doing that unfair smoldering thing again.

"No," I said, but my voice wavered. _Look away_, I reminded myself. _Right. See? All better._

He sighed, leaning against the leather seat. "That won't work anymore, huh?"

"No," I said again. "I can kinda get that, too. And, I see your thoughts. Now, be quiet. I want to get to your house in one piece, and I think you do too. So, don't bug me."

"Is that a threat?" he asked, puffing himself up.

"Yes," I said back. "I'm just like you now."

"Only, you got turned a year later."

"Well, you aged for three thousand years." I scowled at him, trying not to laugh. "I think I'm younger."

"Immortality is overrated," he said, suddenly serious. "You'll see."

"It doesn't suck yet," I told him.

"Well, you've been immortal for about two months. It hasn't had a chance to suck yet."

"Ohhhh," I said sarcastically. "So I should just sit around and wait for immortality to suck? Mmmm…that could take a while."

Edward rolled his eyes and did his best not to roll his eyes. "Whatever," he said. "Just you wait. By _your_ thousandth birthday, you'll get what I mean."

"I doubt it," I told him as we pulled into the driveway at his house. "Well? We're here. Or did you want to complain about my driving?"

He grunted, but gamely complained, "You're so slow. We could be inside already, if you'd let me drive."

"If I'd let you drive, I'd be melted into my seat," I told him. I still hadn't forgotten my human days (two months ago!), when I'd used to let Edward drive. I'd always been afraid, thinking that surely the car was going to hit something-or someone- and we'd all be doomed. Oh, what a position that would have put poor Charlie in!

"Wimp," he teased. "And Charlie wouldn't have been involved, you know. If we'd crashed."

"Of course not," I agreed, trying to be nice. "Because the police chief _so_ wouldn't be called on if some psycho speeder crashed of to the side of the road, and _especially not_ if it was his daughter in the crash."

He grinned at me as we pulled into the path that led to his house. "Of course…"

I smiled at him as the car stopped, before I said, "Race ya to the door."

"HEY!" I shouted in the split second it took him to launch himself out of the car. "CHEATER!"

"Explain that," he called.

"I…uh, I didn't say 'go' yet," I told him, and my excuse sounded lame even to my ears.

"Okay," Edward told me, suddenly right next to me again. "Here. Say go, and then we'll race."

"I said it already!" I shouted at him, and laughed.

"Cheater!"

"Yeah, so?"

0000000

"Bella!" Alice greeted me with a smile and a hug, as usual.

"Hey," Emmet and Jasper called. They seemed deeply involved in a video game. Both were navigating their characters on the screen, shooting mercilessly once they found each other.

"Hey, morons, you're on the same team," Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"Hi, Bella," Carlisle and Esme greeted me.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and said nothing.

With my newfound powers, I was able to see that she was thinking, _Oh, what have I done? Now she'll be here forever! Oh, GOD…_

I smirked, only slightly offended. "I love your family," I said turning to Edward.

He smiled. "Yeah?"

"Oh, definitely. They're so nice to me," I continued.

He laughed. "Well, they have a reason."

"You'll rip them to shreds if they don't like me?" I guessed, smiling.

"No." Edward laughed a little. "You're just very likeable."

"Hey, Edward, am I going to get to go hunting with you? I always wanted to see that…"

Edward paused. "I guess so. I mean, you don't smell so appetizing anymore –sorry, no offense- so I guess you can."

I grinned. "Sweet! When's the next trip?"

"Tonight." Edward laughed at my expression. "Wow, eager, huh?"

"Yeah. I can't wait for this."

"What? No. No, no, no. She can_not_ come with us, she's-" Rosalie started complaining. Her eyes flashed, and her long blonde hair fell in front of her eyes darkly, hiding her expression from me.

"She's a vampire too, now," Carlisle cut in. He gave Rosalie a stern look. "Because of you, if I may point out. So don't you go trying to exclude her, because she's immortal because _you_ turned her. Besides, Bella is a very nice girl."

Esme smiled at me. I grinned back.

"No kidding," Edward whispered in my ear. I tried not to laugh. Then, he spoke louder. "So, tonight. I'll pick you up?"

"Sure. Can't wait."

**A/N: Wheeee! I have the world's happiest music playing on my iPod! "Love Tropicana" by Sister Mayo (its Japanese, shut up.) AH HA HA HA! SO CUTE! Oh…uh, "Milkshake" just came on. Not as cute, but good dance song, I guess. (When is the next dance, anyway? I'm seriously tempted to throw my own dance party! maniacal laughter BTW-Jenny: "Usa? What's usa?" Ha ha.) JK 4EVA!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow. I'd say 2 chaps in one nite, but I actually found Chap 2 and it dates back to around 2007. Heh. Oops… So, yeah…BTW, I just read LEGACY (PRIVATE by Kate Brian, bestest series ever!) and I'm gonna like scream. Who the heck smokes in an abandoned campus building? And hello, Amberly looks like a total ditz to me. But I like the girl's jacket, the one on the middle of the cover? Yeah. Cute! She looks familiar…Idk. Well, R & R! (I'm working on a PRIVATE ff. Check for that!)**

**Oh yeah, and this is if Bree hadn't been destroyed by Jane. Bree is civil now: it's been four years since Eclipse.**

We were walking around the forest now. It was midnight, and we were waiting for Emmet to finish his hunting. I'd already had my fill: my eyes were a dark black. Black fire, like Edward's eyes, I suppose, but Edward was…well, Edward.

Just then, I heard a rustling. Edward chuckled. Bree's black eyes flashed around the clearing, and she crouched down close to the ground.

"My god," he muttered softly. "Look who's back!"

"Who?" I asked, tensing slightly. I glanced around the clearing but saw nothing. Then, after a moment of silence, I saw it.

A huge gray wolf was darting along the trees. And by huge, I mean bigger than the grizzlies Emmet was stalking right now. I mean bigger than four of those. It was big, and shaggy. It would have dwarfed even Emmet, if it sat down next to him.

A werewolf. But not just any werewolf…

"Hey," I called out to the figure. He stopped, listening.

Bree stared at me like I was completely insane.

"Yes, you," I continued, smiling.

He turned cautiously. Then he saw us. I had dragged Edward out from the trees, and we stood out in the open.

"Come on," I teased. "No need to be afraid."

He stepped forward, into the moonlight. I grinned at him.

"Hey," I said, laughing. "Haven't seen you in a while. Recognize me?"

He squinted. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, as his lips pulled around his teeth. It would have been frightening, but I recognized it as a doggy grin. He crossed his eyes, panting.

"Hi, Jacob," I said.

The dog contemplated this, before he squirmed and sat down. Abruptly, he exploded into a puff of fur.

Bree screamed, but I grinned.

Jake was human again.

"Oh, my GOD," he said, grinning at me. Then he scrunched up his nose. "Ugh, you smell like a vampire!"

"Hello? I am a vampire?" I rolled my eyes and laughed. He grinned back.

"Wow. True. Did your bl-er, I mean, did _Edward _change you?" Jacob was still grinning, but his mouth was tugging downward at the corners, like his smile was forced.

"No," Edward said.

"Rosalie did," I said, smirking. "Edward hasn't spoken to her since."

"Which one is Rosalie?" Jacob asked me. "The…psychic?"

"No. That's Alice," I corrected him. "Rosalie is the blonde one."

"Ah. Yes. The newer girl one," he said, nodding.

"Yup," I grinned at him.

"Who's this?" he asked, gesturing towards Bree, who was still sitting on the ground, blinking in shock. She had no idea why I was being nice to a werewolf: they were supposed to be vampires' worst enemy.

"This is Bree. She was one of Victoria's army. But…as corny and clichéd as this sounds, she's good now. Just trust me on that one. I'm alive aren't I?"

"Not really," Jacob muttered, but he nodded at Bree respectfully, like he was afraid the newborn might rip off his head.

I sighed in irritation, frowning at Jacob. "Bree, this is Jacob. He was my best friend before I turned," I explained.

Bree lifted herself off the ground, the confused expression fading away. "Jacob Black," Bree said slowly. "Edward and Bella explained about you."

Jacob's eyebrows shot up, as he studied Edward.

"Very different opinions," Bree said. She tugged her chin-length black hair behind her ears, her alabaster-pale skin glowing in the moonlight. She stared at him defiantly.

Jacob chuckled. "Oh."

I cut in abruptly. "Soooo, how's Sam? And Emily? And Leah?"

"Sam is…bored. We haven't had a vampire invasion or anything interesting in a while. Emily is…old. Sam is considering stopping morphing for her. Crazy right? And Leah…" He shuddered. "Leah is messing us up, as usual. It's the pack mentality thing. I don't like it anymore." He frowned at some unhappy memory, no doubt seeing Sam through Leah's lovesick eyes.

"Oh no," I gasped, sympathetic. "Gender confusion issues, again?"

"Uh-huh. She spat at me." He laughed darkly. "And missed."

"Wow," I said. "Funny, right, Edward?"

Edward nodded stiffly. I remembered the last conversation they'd had, in the tent during the last war.

"_If you weren't a disgusting dog trying to steal away the reason for my existence, I might actually like you."_

"_If you weren't a bloodsucker trying to suck the life out of the girl I love…well, no. Not even then."_

I tried not to laugh. Edward made a disgusted face.

"Please, Jacob, stop doing that!"

"Huh?" Jacob's expression was way too innocent.

"I can still hear you little fantasies! Hasn't changed, _dog_," Edward hissed, frowning.

Bree giggled, smirking a little.

"Well, I'm sorry, _bloodsucker_," he said, frowning. "Bella," he added, turning to me. "You should come down to La Push soon. Billy's been asking about you. And Emily and Leah need someone other than us guys for company, you know?" He grinned at me as he pushed his hair back with one hand, almost sheepishly.

"I thought vampires aren't allowed down to La Push," I said.

"Oh. Right. Well, those rules are kind of…dead, you know? Nobody cares anymore," Jacob laughed. "Except Billy, and he's too senile to do anything."

Even Edward laughed at that.

"That's not very nice, Jake," I teased him, grinning.

Just then, a loud roar ripped through the woods, followed by a wild growl from the other side of the clearing.

"Emmet," Edward and I said, loudly. Bree only stared off in the direction of the roar.

Emmet groaned, calling back in a tone that only we could hear, "Sorry. Big grizzly."

Edward caught my eye and grinned.

"That's the pack," Jacob said, listening as the growl sounded again. "They're mad at me. I have to go."

"Bye, Jake," I said.

Jacob turned back into a dog, exploding into another puff of fur, making me laugh. Bits of his jeans, ripped into ribbons now from the abrupt change, rained down on us like blue fabric feathers.

Bree squealed, covering her face.

The huge wolf shot another doggy grin at me before racing off.

"That was awkward," Edward finally managed.

"For you, maybe," I said, laughing. "He was my best friend."

"Bella, you've got everything backwards. It should be awkward for you, because he was your best friend, but now you've got to be worst enemies." Edward frowned at me.

Bree's head whipped back and forth like she was watching a tennis game.

"But we're not," I said, confused.

Edward looked at me sadly.

"You should be."


End file.
